Through Distance and Time (Bonnie&Damon)
by unusual-love
Summary: Kai wants to force Bonnie, as a Bennett witch, to destroy the spell that put him in the 1994 prison and he will release Elena, bonus: he'd get Bonnie out of the loop and they could all go their separate ways. Things don't go as expected and Bonnie and Damon get stranded in 1994, how will they get out? Set after 6 x10 .Bamon story. Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

Kai took Elena and everyone was freaking out, cloaking spell in place it was impossible to find her. For someone who was born without magic Kai was very resourceful.

Talking to the sneaky "kidnapper" Damon found out Kai wanted to force Bonnie, as a Bennett witch, to destroy the spell that put him in the 1994 prison and he'd release Elena, bonus: he'd get Bonnie out of the loop and they could all go their separate ways, which for Kai it was taking over the Gemini coven without the risk of being sent to his prison again.

The deal seemed simple enough but Damon knew Bonnie wouldn't like it. "Witches…" He murmured driving his Camaro to the Boarding House where the gang had agreed to meet.

Everyone was already there as he entered the living room, he eyed Caroline that maintained her composure despite the awful news about her mother. The others were waiting for Damon to speak, since he had been the one to negotiate with Kai.

When Damon finished talking the room went silent for a moment, Stefan spoke up first "I know we don't want to give Kai anymore freedom, destroying the prison world is bad but we can figure something out, we have to get Elena and Bonnie back".

"I don't care about Kai, whatever, let's get them back, Bonnie suffered enough and now my sister is in danger" Jeremy said.

"Little Gilbert, Bonnie let herself be trapped with him so he wasn't unleashed into this world and you honestly think she'll destroy the spell for Kai? Destroying the time loop reality along with it?" Damon responded in his direction with more aggressiveness than necessary. Damon went for the bar to pour himself a drink.

"You said Kai gave you time until tomorrow morning right? Then go back with him to get Bonnie out of that horrible place, she'll know what to do, she's Bonnie". Caroline started to tear up as she spoke. "We can't leave her there, if Kai finds another way to do want he wants, Bonnie will be gone for good!"

Damon looked at her, distressed, she was right and he knew it. He has to get to Bonnie first, Elena was safe, locked somewhere but Bonnie… He couldn't fail her again.

"Right, tomorrow it's time to get Bon-Bon out of seclusion and everything will be right again" Damon finished his drink and headed for his room, but Stefan couldn't help to notice Damon didn't include the name "Elena" in his sentence.

Damon barely slept and at 9.00 am sharp he was standing with Kai in the cemetery, ready for another trip via the ascendant. Kai didn't bring Elena along but assured she was well and he had even popped a vein for her, she'd be returned when he got want he wanted.

Damon was restraining himself so hard from biting Kai's head off that he didn't notice the white light appear and disappear as they arrived in good old 1994. "Didn't think I'd be back" Kai said merrily. Damon ignored him and proceed to walk to the Boarding House while putting the rest of Lucy Bennett's blood in his jacket pocket. On his back, Ms. Cuddles was safely kept in his bag.

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" Damon shouted as they approached the house, he saw as the door opened and Bonnie ran to him but stopped when she saw Kai.

"Hi Bonnie" Kai greeted sarcastically. Bonnie rolled her eyes, rage was taking over the relief of Damon's presence, what was Kai doing there?.

"No, no and no" Bonnie sang for the third time to Kai's smirking face, he was amused the witch really was a fighter.

"Hey I'm asking nicely, your friend Elena is in peril, isn't saving everyone your default setting? Uh?"

Bonnie's sighed heavily, of course she was worried about Elena, Kai was a sociopath but destroying this prison world? It was a good idea but only she if managed to trap Kai there again so he would have what he deserved or simply locking the spell so he'd never have a way out again ….

She looked at Damon, she could almost seem "I'm sorry" written in his eyes. "What do you say Bon?" he asked.

"I need more time to think, since Kai has all that power from the Travelers spell and we don't need to depend on the eclipse to get out, surely he can give me some time to think" Bonnie looked smugly at Kai.

"Right…" Kai started "but I'm done waiting" He went for Bonnie but in a flash Damon was behind him and snapped his neck. "Now you've got time" Damon winked at her.

Bonnie let herself be happy for a moment and impulsively hugged Damon, he was startled at first but then hugged her back tightly, no words were necessary.

Then they went for the Camaro and drove away, Bonnie had decided that it was best to hide Ms. Cuddles in a safe place so Kai couldn't force her to destroy the spell, Damon had argued that they should put Kai in the dungeon and steal the ascendant but Bonnie reasoned that once they're were back they might not be able to find Elena under Kai's cloaking spell, they still needed him.

Damon drove Bonnie to the ruins of the house he was born, Bonnie had said she wanted to hide Ms. Cuddles in a place that belonged to her family, but Kai knew where she lived in Mystic Falls so Damon suggested they went to the little house Emily had down from his house, he showed Bonnie the place. Some walls were still standing, Bonnie looked around "It was so small" she said, mostly to herself.

"True but in those days things were hard, as you know" Damon gestured to her "Emily got this little place thanks to Miss Katherine" Damon said.

Bonnie noticed something in the middle of the weeds, a trap door, she opened it with the help of Damon's vampire strength, inside there was a small grimoire and some amulets. She picked them up, she'd have to go through that another time, Kai should be awoke by now so she hurriedly hid Ms. Cuddles and got in the car with Damon back to the Boarding House.

"When we're back, I need time with the Camaro too" she told Damon playfully.

Damon faked a shocked looked "No way! She's mine, do you know Stefan fixed it for me in the real world?" Damon smiled remembering his brother's gift. "Okay, maybe we can work a schedule, you can get the Camaro on some weekends" Damon chuckled softly.

The house was quiet when they arrived and Kai was nowhere to be found, they searched everywhere but no Kai, no ascendant, nothing.

"He fooled us, the damn bastard fooled us". Damon yelled angrily. "I kept Lucy's blood how did he get out?"

"Damon… he should still have some of my blood…".

"What are we going to do now?".


	2. Chapter 2

It was dinner time and both of them were eating in silence, funny how they went back to their little routine so easily. They hadn't spoken about what happened, none of their minds could understand Kai's motives for leaving them there when he was so determined to destroy the spell.

"What of Elena now? Why did he even need her?" Bonnie asked between bites.

"Dunno. I suppose since he left us here, he'll return her?" Damon answered.

Bonnie couldn't help but to be surprised about his carefree attitude. "How are you so calm?"

Damon looked at her like she was crazy "Well Bon-Bon it's not like I can do anything now anyways… I'm here….with you"

Bonnie let a little smile escape her lips, she couldn't lie it was good to have him back, even if they'd just been fooled by the latest baddie in their lives. The time she spent alone wasn't easy, she felt despair, she felt powerless. She missed her friends, she missed Damon, she never expected to build such a bond with him, it felt so weird to be back in the Boarding House by herself, now it was like he had never left. "I missed you" she admitted.

Damon's eyes widened, he had missed her, he even confessed it to her phone that one time, with the same smile he gave her at the cave, he reciprocated her feelings and it didn't get awkward.

Bonnie had spent the first night in 1994 in her house but after that she settled for a little room in the Boarding House where currently she and Damon were having one of their long talks. Damon's eyes were getting heavy with sleep, Bonnie nudged him "hey, vampire sleeping beauty wake up, do you even need sleep?"

Damon stretched his arms "I told you not to nickname and of course I need sleep or don't you think I do it just for sport?"

"It's you, one can never know" Bonnie sighed. She was getting sleepy too but she was happy to hear news about the ones she cared about. She didn't insist on news about Jeremy, and Damon didn't include much on his speech, he told her about their brief encounter at her dorm room, she had mixed feelings about Jeremy paying her phone bill, she thought it was sweet but also pretty pointless and a waste of money. She was too tired to think right about it at the moment. They fell asleep, Bonnie went under the covers and Damon remain on top of the blankets.

In the morning, after pancakes and bickering, they were on full battle mode. Trying to figure out what to do next, Kai's plans and analyzing Emily's grimoire they had found the day before.

Damon looked through the window and sighed "I definitely didn't miss this damn eclipse every single day"

Bonnie laughed. She was in a good humor, Emily's little grimoire was a collection of very intricate (and weird but interesting) spells, true she hadn't find anything that could help them but this grimoire was pure gold to any witch.

"If Kai returned here maybe he needed to get something, he spent so many years here" Damon offered.

Bonnie shrugged "Nah he was all prepared, backpack full of things". "You said he wanted to destroy the spell and needed me, maybe he settled for having me trapped here, it makes me worried for Lucy, she's the other Bennett witch alive"

Damon smirked "Little witch, your cousin in our brief encounter where, may I add, she insulted me, was properly warned about Kai, I'm sure she arranged something to protect herself"

Bonnie hoped Damon was right, she didn't want Lucy to suffer because of Kai. She would deal with Kai herself, he had hurt enough people. A thought came to her, she sat straight on the couch looking at Damon, he waited for her to speak.

"Before Kai and the ascendant, I told you that if magic brought us here it should be able to get us out". Damon nodded, remembering the conversation. "While you were gone, I studied my grams grimoire over and over, the spell used to trap Kai here used a Bennett's spell, with the amulets from Emily we found and some objects I can get from my Grams house, I might harvest enough power to get us out"

Damon smiled proudly at her "Oh my, I think you might be on to something, witch's relics accumulate power over time." "I know a lot about witches" he added quickly and winked at her.

Bonnie considered giving him an aneurism but Ms. Cuddles remained in hiding so she didn't have her powers, instead she smacked him in the head.

"Ouch! That hurts"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

When Bonnie suggested they should go for a drive, she didn't expect Damon to let her drive but she didn't argue, actually she had grown fond of the car.

They circled around Mystic Falls and stopped at the Grille as Damon suggested. He liked that the bar was still as he remembered, he was pouring the drinks for him and Bonnie and they were laughing and dancing silly.

They sat together on the counter, tired but happy. "Damon can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Have you really accepted Elena's decision, that she won't remember your relationship? I mean, I could try to reverse it but if Alaric modified so many memories, they really might be forever lost" Bonnie eyed him, curious.

Damon thought for a moment, furrowing his brows, sometimes he wasn't certain about it himself "It hurt Bonnie, I tried to let her go but then we teamed up to get you back, I don't know what to feel"

Bonnie became aware of how close their hands were, her pinky finger brushed his, Damon looked down and then grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. They looked at each other, they sat like this for some time, the feeling made both feel warm and cozy.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed and Bonnie couldn't make the spell work safely, she gathered power from the Bennett's relics and they had the power needed to get out of the 1994 dimension but there was no way to tell when in time they were going to land. The ascendant was pretty straight-forward this type of spell wasn't.

Bonnie rubbed her temples and cleared the kitchen table as Damon was finishing cooking pancakes, spell research had to wait, her stomach was asking for food.

Damon put the plates on the table and Bonnie was surprised, instead of the usual ones, Damon cooked savory pancakes with an egg on top and french fries on the side. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't give me that look, we slept in, this breakfast is more lunch than breakfast and my great culinary skill came up with this beautiful meal" Damon said, giving her a big smile.

Bonnie was too hungry to say something so she just started eating, she couldn't let it go to his head but it was actually pretty delicious "Not bad" she said casually.

"Bonnie we both know it's great so don't even try, I'll let that pass 'cause I did miss cooking for you" Bonnie smiled. These little moments were what made it all bearable.

"I'm still not sure of what to do about the spell, I'm afraid we'll end up in the Middle Ages or become neighbours to a dinosaur or something" Damon took a sip of his drink "Actually I'd love to see a dinosaur Bonnie, I say we go for it".

Looking at her mad (but extremely cute) face, Damon thought for a while, they had everything they needed but it was dangerous to go in blind, looking down he stared at his hands, fixing his gaze on his daylight ring an idea came to his mind. "Bonnie, there's one more Bennett relic we weren't considering". He wiggled his hand at her.

Bonnie widened her eyes, the ring Emily spelled for Damon in 1864 could be exactly what they needed, the daylight protection spell was a very specific one, it worked only for the person it was intended and in this case drew a pretty significant line in time, because it was tied to the start of Damon's existence as a vampire, the power from it should be enough to prevent them from going any earlier than the year it was made.

"That could work" Bonnie said enthusiastically "But… if we happen to get out in that year…I'd be dead before I could see any of my friends" She quickly sat down disappointed, she hadn't even realized she was standing.

Damon looked at her sharing her feelings, in the middle of his seemingly great idea, he had forgotten that "little" detail, Bonnie was still human. He didn't even suggest turning her into a vampire after they get out, so he was shocked when he heard it coming of her lips.

"That's the only way right" She shrugged. No, it couldn't be, he really wanted to preserve Bonnie's nature. "Listen Bon-Bon, I'm sharing something with you I learned from a witchy-friend I had years ago". Damon paused for a moment, this was just an idea but Bonnie had great power so maybe she could make it work. He started to explain what he had learned from Bree, since vampire accumulate power over the years she argued that the power could be shared if the vampire was wiling. Bree had been head over heels for him and had mused about this notion. This way, Bonnie could maintain her nature but share Damon's immortality.

That was a lot to take in, being linked to Damon… Some years ago she would have never believed the possibility but now…it could be the best choice for her, they weren't safe in 1994, they had to leave.

"Damon" she spoke his name slowly "You're aware of what that means aren't you?"

He nodded, he was serious about it, he couldn't possibly loose her or let her die before she got to her time. This was a serious commitment but Damon wasn't afraid to and Bonnie always made him feel calm about everything and like he could do anything. If he had to use words, he would describe the feeling as a "warm strength" that surged in his body and these days that feeling was a constant.

Bonnie considered her feelings in silence. She knew Damon cared about her, they had a strong connection but when she thought about his love for Elena, Bonnie thought she could never compare, like she would never live up to the task. She had to clear things up "What about Elena, Damon?" she asked nervously.

"Elena, she forgot me and though I hate to admit it, she was doing better without me, Elena and I we're toxic together" He sighed.

Bonnie tried to clear the air "Hey, we still have to try if that works and don't forget if I use your ring as a part of the getting out of here spell, I might destroy it and then leave you frying in the sun".

Damon chuckled softly "I don't believe that Judgy but I'll leave it in your hands" He stood up from the table, excusing himself and went to take a shower. He left a speechless Bonnie at the kitchen table.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie came to find that the linking spell was pretty easy to do, it only took: 2 amulets, blood exchange and acceptance of both parties on the deal. She had seen many cake recipes way more difficult than this. It took some convincing but Damon had agreed on matching silver necklaces with a tiny gem pendant that would bind the spell. Simple to wear and hide in their clothes. While they were at the jewelry store Damon picked another lapis lazuli ring, just in case his current one got destroyed.

She didn't feel any different, she was the same Bonnie, but with the linking spell complete she experimented making a small cut in her hand when it healed immediately, she knew the spell had worked. She couldn't vamp speed or had super agility but she was now frozen in time, ready to face whichever years she had to face until they got to the present, the slow path, like the Doctor called it in a Doctor Who episode she had watched once.

Despite everything Bonnie couldn't shake off some anxiety, she had Damon that had lived so much and knew about the decades they'd probably end up in but those things were all unfamiliar to her. She thought about their relationship, would they remain together like they did in 1994? Back then, they weren't linked and they did, they seemed to gravitate to each other, it was still awkward to think about but it was true.

They designed a plan together, once they were out, they'd quickly try to figure out when they are, find shelter, lay low and wait. Ok, this was more of Bonnie's plan, she was in battle mode, being all objective. Damon was more laid back and sincerely it was getting on Bonnie's nerves a bit.

"I am being serious Bonnie!" Damon defended "I'm just holding on to hope like you told me remember, uh?" "Besides, we can worry once we're out, right?"

He was right, Bonnie agreed, she still was affected by the time she spent alone, hopeless, but little by little, she began to feel better and all her worries started to fade, she felt more like Bonnie again.

They chose to do the spell in the morning, so after the obligatory Damon-style breakfast, they got ready and headed to the woods.

They went to the woods because, as Damon pointed out, the woods were always there through the years, they couldn't afford to get out of 1994 and suddenly appear in a populated area. Bonnie loved history so she knew there were many difficult times through it, not that they were much easier now since she got trapped in alternative time dimension but her mind wandered. More importantly they couldn't run into past Stefan and Damon, also Katherine, Lexi and the Originals, Damon had assured her that obviously he knew where he had been, so no problem there, he also knew most of Stefan's whereabouts and Katherine followed him a lot, same thing with Lexi…

They finally got to an isolated spot, sheltered by the shade of tall trees, Bonnie brushed her worries aside, they had no time for it and the sooner they got out the better.

They packed light, Bonnie wore a long skirt because they'd probably land in a time where women didn't wear trousers yet and it would attract many strange looks. She gathered all the things needed for the spell and they held hands as Bonnie began chanting, she tried to focus on Damon's daylight ring, so they wouldn't be vulnerable to ending up in any century.

The wind started to rise around them, leaves flying, then everything went quiet. They looked around, hands still locked tight, the scenery was still pretty much the same but with more trees, they could tell that they weren't in 1994 prison anymore.

"Is this it? No white light, no fireworks?" Damon whispered.

"Sorry to disappoint you Damon" Bonnie mimicking him. "At least your ring survived", she pointed out.

He made a funny face at her and they let go of each other, inspecting their surroundings, the woods didn't offer many clues so they walked towards Mystic Falls, they reach the road and they both froze in their places. It was a dirt road but it wasn't so in 1994 "That's proves it we're in the past" Damon stated the obvious.

"You don't suppose we'll find a teenager and an old man with a time travelling car anywhere near? " Damon raised an eyebrow at her. Bonnie had her hands on her hips, she had expected this but still she hoped that they'd end up nearer their present time.

"Tell you what, I'm guessing this is the 19th century, so it's a very bad idea to show up in the city" Damon sighed.

"What about we check your house, from afar, obviously" Bonnie added "It's not inside the city".

"Fine, better start walking then" Damon replied a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong with you? I'm the one who's in the wrong century!" Bonnie said, following him "Don't you feel, I don't know, at home, in a way?, uh?"

Damon turned to look at her like she was crazy "Yeah, this is great, if my father is still alive I can go to him so he can tell me how much of disappointment I am, I miss that!"

Bonnie didn't mean it that way, he knew, but realizing he was so close from what he used to call home as a human left him on edge.

Bonnie was amazed, the Salvatore mansion was really huge, she couldn't tell from the ruins she had seen, this place was great, the Salvatores really were rich. It was deserted as far as she could tell, Damon agreed "Probably Stefan and I have already fled this place".

They walked a bit more to Emily's little house and were startled when they heard a sweet voice behind them say "How can I help you, are you lost?"

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who is following this story and commented, I hope I don't disappoint! I debated with myself to where (or when) I should send Bonnie and Damon, my initial idea won, so yeah, they're in 1864, like you've probably guessed ;) I'll try to work on making the chapters a bit longer and I'll try to updated as fast as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I seriously thought about ending the story with this chapter, I don't think I'm that great writing romance, but I want to write Bonnie and Damon reuniting with the rest of the gang so I'll keep going. Any comments or advice will be appreciated. Happy reading! :3 **

Times were hard for Emily Bennett, Mystic Falls was in an uproar, capturing vampires and other supernatural beings, since she was a witch she knew she was also in danger. The danger was so much that Emily had resolved in making a deal with Damon Salvatore, recently turned vampire and not at all her favourite person in the world. But in exchange for protection for Katherine, Damon had agreed to protect her lineage. She was headed home when she saw two strangers watching her house from the bushes, they're were strangely clothed so she assumed they were probably lost and needed something so she approached them.

"How can I help you, are you lost?" she asked them.

The strangers turned in her direction and one was no other than Damon Salvatore, that, by the way, she was coming home from meeting with him, and a girl with strange short hair but that was so familiar to her. The pair looked at her incredulously and Emily didn't know what to say either.

"Mr. Salvatore? Damon? How is this possible, I talked to you moments ago and you were leaving town, you promised to take care of my children, I -" Damon cut her off, closing the distance between them with his hands raised, trying to calm her down "Emily, please listen, this isn't want you think, let's go to your house and I'll explain"

"There's no way I'm inviting you into my house" Emily scoffed

"Oh you Bennett witches, I should've guessed, so judgmental, Bonnie try to talk some reason into your ancestor, Emily I said I'd protect your lineage and I did, sort of, here she is, hooray!" Damon gestured in Bonnie's direction.

Emily had never seen Damon act so strange and speak in such manner what was wrong with him? "Emily, I know you can feel it, I'm your family" Bonnie started to speak "Please listen to us, we could use your help"

Damon eyed them uncomfortably, any day now Emily would be captured and killed for witchcraft… He couldn't let Bonnie get too attached to her, they weren't supposed to change anything in the past or they might never return to the present they knew.

"Bonnie let's get out of here, we shouldn't be talking to her and she doesn't even want to listen" Damon rested one hand on her shoulder.

"Wait" Emily called behind them, she didn't understand their strange behavior but this girl Bonnie, she knew in her bones this girl was her blood. She still didn't invite Damon to her house but she asked Bonnie to be brief in her explanation.

Bonnie thought for a moment, she didn't want to say "hey, we're from the future" but wasn't it the truth? She remembered the amulets and the little grimoire she had retrieved from Emily's house in the 1994 prison, so she decided it was best to present Emily with that proof while she explained what had happened to her and Damon.

Emily had to struggle to close her mouth after she heard Bonnie's story, so they were not from this time plus they'd been through quite a nightmare together. She looked at Damon, he really was different from the one she had met earlier and his caring for Bonnie was evident, Emily was as surprised with that as she was with the tale told by her descendent. Damon's voice interrupted her thoughts "Bonnie, can I have a word with you? Alone?". They walked away from Emily.

"Listen we better get out of here, not long after my brother and I left town, Emily was captured, she might not make it through this night" Damon glanced quickly at Emily "Come on Bonnie"

Bonnie looked at Emily too, she couldn't change her ancestor's fate but Emily was a powerful witch, Bonnie had hoped she could help them somehow… "At least let me say goodbye to her" Damon nodded and leaned against a tree while Bonnie went to Emily.

"We have to go" Bonnie began "We can't stay here, we have to be careful and not bump into anyone who knew Damon, though we've already done that…." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Bonnie I thought about what you have told me, unfortunately I cannot send you to your time but that date May, 10th 1994?"Emily looked at Bonnie seeking confirmation "Well, the date is marked with the violence of what that Kai person did and with the creation of the prison world.I know a spell that might work in sending you to that date, if we combine our power it is possible".

Bonnie sighed in relief it they could make it work, the amount of time her and Damon had to wait until the present was significantly less "Emily I don't know how to thank you" tears started forming in her eyes. Emily grabbed her hands gently "Thank me by being happy" Bonnie nodded. Her Grams had made a sacrifice so she could have a second chance and she was determined to take it.

Damon eyed them from a distance, he had restrained from vamp-hearing in respect to Bonnie, but curiosity was creeping in. Bonnie was smiling and Damon hoped Emily didn't give her any false hope or something. Bonnie ran to him, smiling like a child, she was so beautiful, he thought. Bonnie explained eagerly what Emily had told her, there was a risk it wouldn't work, he thought to himself, but it was worth the try, so he didn't say anything, he liked seeing Bonnie happy. He let the Bennett witches lead the way, they were going to the cemetery, he noticed.

"This is the spot where we stood" He heard Bonnie say to Emily, apparently that was important. "Very well then" the older witch responded. Bonnie called his name and in a flash he was there, holding hands with her, just like he had been months ago. Emily placed her hands in both of their shoulders.

"This is it Bonnie, just recite the spell with me, good luck" Emily gave her a warm smile and a slightly less warm one to Damon, he just shrugged in response. They began chanting and a white light appeared, enveloping them, Emily removed her hands and after that they felt a violent pull and fell to the ground.

"Ouch" Damon groaned "You witches are so violent". Bonnie ignored him and got on her knees, Emily was gone so they should be in 1994. "Alright, let's find some people".

"Don't get your hopes up, Emily might have accidentally sent us to the 1994 dimension again" Damon said removing the leaves from his clothes. Bonnie glared at him, so he decided it was best to shut up and follow her.

They walked to the same road they had in 1864, now it was a paved road and soon enough they saw a car pass, then another and a motorcycle. "So far so good" Bonnie smiled smugly at him. Damon had to admit defeat, as they watched the cars pass it was clear that Emily hadn't failed them.

There were still many years to go until they could see their friends but being in 1994 was much better than being in 1864 "This isn't so bad" Bonnie was glad with how everything had turned out, 18 years or so they had to endure but she was feeling confident, there was no one she'd rather share these years than with Damon.

"Yeah" the man in question agreed. "So, where do you wanna go? Staying here is out of the question, you know the story" Damon furrowed his brows remembering what he had done in 1994 "I say somewhere warm"

Bonnie smiled "That sounds nice" She deserved it, time of peace and quiet, happiness and maybe love? She brushed those thoughts aside, for now. They'd just arrived in their new reality and had some things to consider first.

For money they had agreed in making some investments with their privileged knowledge of future times, Damon knew he couldn't touch the family money or his past self or Stefan would easily notice. Destination wise they had settled for Los Angeles, Bonnie had suggested it and Damon went with it, he wanted to give her anything she wanted and needed, he wanted to give her the same happiness as she gave him when she told him there was hope for him. Hope was definitely something he hadn't felt in long time but when you had Bonnie Bennett on your side, everything was possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter includes some time jumps, I hope it's not confusing :3 Thank you everyone who's reading this story, happy reading!**

Bonnie had stayed most of her life in Mystic Falls, she never knew how good it felt to travel, now that she did, it was hard to stop. Currently she was standing in a balcony in a Hotel in Rome, it was New Year's Eve 1999, and the night was perfect. She and Damon had a lovely dinner together and after he suggested going back to their room. He joined her with two flutes of champagne, he handed her one.

"You know, we could've have stayed at the part downstairs, it was really nice" Bonnie told him, taking a sip of her drink.

"What? With all that noise and confusion?" Damon told her "Here we can celebrate properly"

Bonnie made a face at him, what was he talking about?

"Bon- Bon! In a few minutes we're officially out of the nineties! " He leaned in for a small kiss on her lips. He felt her smile, mission accomplished. They kissed passionately as the fireworks began bursting in the night sky announcing the New Year.

The next morning Bonnie woke up before Damon, for a vampire Damon slept a lot and Bonnie concluded that it could only be for sport, it's not like he needed that much sleep. Whenever they went through one more year, Bonnie always thought about her friends, how much she missed them and also how it would be meeting Elena and Jeremy again now that she was with Damon. She didn't regret their relationship at all and she knew Damon didn't either but once they got to the present time, awkward moments were bound to happen.

Bonnie snugged closer to Damon, it was still early, she felt an arm circle her waist, so the little bastard was awake, " Go back to sleep Bonnie, you're thinking so hard it's disturbing me". Bonnie scoffed, "I'm so sorry" she moved away from him.

Damon opened one eye, sighing dramatically "What's wrong?" They'd had a beautiful night, he didn't want to ruin it by bickering. Bonnie shrugged "You know, the same as ever".

He knew what she meant, the dreaded Gilbert talk. "C'mon Bonnie, we don't have to apologize for our choices, they'll understand, might take a while but…. " Damon held her tighter.

When they left Mystic Falls in 1994, Bonnie couldn't have known how her relationship with Damon would evolve. Her relationship with Jeremy was dead and buried and Damon wasn't back with Elena thanks to the selective memory compulsion she had Alaric perform. She almost couldn't believe that when Damon told her, the same Elena had been extremely hurt when Stefan asked the same of Rebecca when they were held prisoners at school when she was a newbie vampire.

Not long after they started travelling, they surrendered to their feelings and even if bickering was still Bonnie and Damon's favourite sport, they had built a relationship they couldn't compare to anything else in their lives.

Currently they were in France, it was 2005, they had settled in a little town near Paris, Bonnie was studying herbalism, she was always looking to improve her skills, and Damon was taking some culinary classes though he argued his cooking was perfect already but he wanted to give his Bon-Bon a bigger variety of yummy dishes to choose from. Bonnie needed to eat food after all and Damon wanted her to enjoy it every day, she remained unchanged thanks to the spell that linked them but was still human, well, witchy human.

Life was quiet (and discreet as it had to be), they were enjoying the world and each other, sooner or later trouble would be back in their lives so they had to enjoy the calm while they could.

They had returned to Mystic Falls only one time, she had observed her younger self and friends play happily in the town's park. Bonnie found the experience to be too bittersweet so she didn't want to try it again but often she would remember their smiling faces without a care in the world, knowing how their fates would change.

Bonnie and Damon had agreed in staying in Virginia once the time was near, right now Bonnie was crying, today was the day her Grams would die. Damon had left to retrieve some blood bags from the nearest hospital. "Thank you for everything Grams" she whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x

In present day Mystic Falls, Kai still held Elena captive, more for fun than anything. He could blackmail her vamp friends all he wanted. He knew they were desperate to set her free. He had failed in destroying the prison world but had succeeded in trapping Damon and Bonnie there without the ascendant to get them out, the outcome was still positive by his book, he just had to destroy his ascendant and he was safe.

Nothing was standing in his way, he would merge with Jo, get all powerful for good and he had some ideas on world domination he'd like to try out. He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket, struggled to find Stefan's number he had stolen from Elena's phone. The modern technology was still confusing to him, boy did things improve since 1994. Stefan answered almost immediately "Yes, who's this?"

Kai smiled one of his evil smiles "I know we haven't met but I'm Kai, how are you?"

"Kai? Where's my brother? Is Bonnie also with you?" Stefan asked worried.

"Yeah, about that, those two really have issues, they can't seem to cooperate with me. First opportunity they had, they knocked me out and ran for the hills. So I trapped them there so they could learn a valuable lesson about teamwork" with that Kai hung up the phone, leaving Stefan speechless. He couldn't believe he was losing his brother again, he felt Caroline's hand on his shoulder, she heard everything.

"I didn't lose hope we could bring Bonnie back, I'm not starting now" she told him "Bonnie and Damon" she corrected. He nodded in agreement, but what could they do? Elena was missing, they couldn't reach Damon or Bonnie, Alaric was all concerned about Jo, Tyler about Liv, Jeremy didn't care for much these days, Enzo was nowhere to be found… "I'm calling Matt" Caroline said.

Matt looked at the two vampires incredulously, things were a mess, he struggled to come up with an idea but couldn't "I don't know Care" he shrugged. "All I know is that if there was any way to get out of that place I'm sure Bonnie figured it out" he said seriously, he was trying to convince himself too, right now it's was all he could say.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I meant to update sooner but I wasn't able to. For this part of the story I'll consider that Damon was shot in the heart by his father. When I watched that scene in season 1 I was left with that impression since Damon died in seconds, I know that in season 6, when he crosses the border with Enzo the wound doesn't seem to be in the heart, but for this story's sake it is, so bear with me :3**

Time seemed to go by slower once they got closer to their present time. Bonnie and Damon remained in Virginia trying to figure out what to do with Kai when the time came. Damon had pointed out that one of their advantages was the element of surprise, Kai surely thought he got rid of them for good, they could use that.

Bonnie wanted to get rid of Kai for good, permanently, with no way of returning. Kai was so full of tricks that Bonnie didn't feel comfortable killing him with normal weapons. "It has to be something supernatural, you wouldn't know of something? A mystical sword, dagger, butter knife?" she asked.

Damon looked up from the book he was reading, they were in the living room of the little house they had settled in. "Sorry, no. Though it would be interesting killing him with a butter knife" he smirked at her.

Bonnie gave him a little smile, feeling tired. It would be easy shooting Kai from afar, sniper style, but Bonnie wasn't confident he'd stay down. There were ways a witch or warlock could come back to life and she couldn't risk it with Kai. He had to be stopped for good. She was sensitive to the twins situation, by killing Kai, they'd have to merge and one of them would die. But letting Kai live wasn't an option, plus Jo could die if she didn't win. Bonnie didn't know Jo but her Grams had taken care of this woman after the traumatic events caused by her twin brother.

Bonnie remembered the time when she had to stop a vampire's heart, she had to also stop a human one. What if she could do something similar to Kai? Stopping a vampire's heart would result in stopping Kai's heart and since vampires were dead, well, dead-living in the words of Damon, but still pretty much dead, there was no danger in Kai coming back to life somehow . . . He would stay dead.

This type of spell was pretty doable but she had to find a vampire to kill, Bonnie sighed. Probably, they would have to turn someone first… an innocent person… Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Damon told her an empty stomach didn't help with the thinking process so he wanted to go somewhere to eat, Bonnie had stayed home all day, busy with the "Find Kai/Kill Kai" project. But Bonnie didn't feel like going out, she asked him to prepare her a simple dish of pasta. Damon agreed, he brought a tray with the food and Bonnie offered him her wrist. She knew he was out of blood bags. In the quietness of their home, they went to sleep. Plotting Kai's death had to wait till tomorrow.

Damon had gotten his hands on another Camaro, a black one from 1967 in pretty good condition, with the necessary repairs, the car was better than ever, or so Damon told her. Bonnie tried to argue they didn't need a car like that but seeing his eyes sparkle in love with it, she let it pass with the condition he'd let her drive "Of course Bon-Bon! I don't mind having a beautiful woman driving me around". She had to admit the car was great, she loved driving it. She drove to a little lake, one day, and they watched the sunset together. Damon caressed her face gently and placed a small kiss on her forehead, she reached for his hand "Everything will be alright if we're together" Bonnie thought.

Bonnie had heard many times how Damon and Stefan had died, shot by their own father without hesitation. Damon had even suggested they should get his father back from the dead and he would deal with Kai mercilessly too. Bonnie opened her mouth in shock "Damon!" she smacked him "Don't say such things".

"It's true! He'd know how to deal with Kai, he was even meaner than Kai!" Damon started to laugh, it wasn't every day he found his father's actions and behavior so funny. Without noticing he was healing from those wounds.

Damon was being ridiculous but that got Bonnie to think, that night his father had shot Damon fatally, he died in seconds "When your father shot you, did he hit your heart?" Damon stooped laughing and became serious "Yeah, I think he did, why?" he was confused.

"Well, if he did, I think I have an idea… " Bonnie answered.

Damon was stunned, long story short: she wanted to perform a spell that would make him relive the night he died as a human, then she'd transfer it to Kai and make him die from the same wound Damon had suffered, after that since Damon was a dead-living person, a vampire, Kai would stay dead, like she had planned when she wanted to stop a vampire heart and Damon would heal from the wound, of course, courtesy of his immortality. This way, they didn't need to kill anyone, except for Kai.

Damon shrugged "Let's do it". Bonnie observed his reaction, he seemed too calm for someone who had to relive his death "Damon, you will feel everything you felt that night, it will be very real" she was starting to second guess herself, she didn't want to hurt him. Damon smiled "I trust you. But be careful, once I'm down, you'll be vulnerable, and our link will be off". Bonnie knew this "I just need a moment to do this, I won't let the opportunity pass".

x-x-x-x-x

Bonnie cast a cloaking spell on both of them, so they could enter Mystic Falls undetected. They both wanted to go to their friends and hug them, tell them they were ok but they couldn't. Damon knew his brother would probably be worried sick about him but they needed the element of surprise.

Finding Kai wasn't easy at all "Ugh, where did he go?" Damon said frustrated "Do you think the others are also looking for him?"

"They must be" Bonnie responded "We really need to get in contact with them".

They heard a car approaching, it was Matt's van. "Matt…" Damon looked at Bonnie "The human, not dangerous at all, element of the group. Kai is probably not spying on him" he flashed her a big grin.

Convincing Matt they really were Bonnie and Damon wasn't easy, since the cloaking spell was still in place, all Matt could see was two strangers. Bonnie had finally managed to convince by telling him stories about their childhood "Bon? It's really you?" Matt was starting to tear up a bit. Bonnie hugged him "It's me".

Damon wasn't sure Matt wouldn't screw things up, so he made him repeat the message to Stefan one more time. It was pretty simple: lure Kai to the cemetery, pretending to want to make a deal with him in exchange for Elena, Bonnie and Damon would be there, ready to perform the spell. Matt was worried about Elena but Bonnie assured him that once she was done with Kai, she would be able to find Elena.

Matt had left them, headed to the Salvatore Boarding House, now all they could do was wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt didn't fail them in an hour or so he brought news from Stefan. He had called Kai and arranged a meeting with him at 10 AM in the Mystic Falls cemetery. Damon found it funny that Stefan choose that spot, Bonnie and Damon always seemed to return there. Matt promised to keep their secret and went home with a warning to be extra careful. Bonnie thought about her friend, for him it had been only some months for her years without seeing him or the others, she had omitted the truth for now. No more confusion was needed.

"Do you wanna go somewhere or do you wanna sleep in the car?" Damon's voice brought her back from her thoughts "I can think of some fun things we can do" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She was a bit stressed so she didn't refuse his offer "But not in the car" she warned him. "Fine" he pouted.

They left Mystic Falls and went to a motel by the road, the room wasn't that bad, Bonnie went to the bathroom to take quick shower and soon was joined by Damon "Hey, who invited you?" she elbowed him playfully.

The morning came, Bonnie smiled to herself in Damon's embrace, the way he moved, the kisses they shared, it would have been a perfect morning if not for what was still to come. Bonnie nudged him softly "Wake up, we don't want to be late" but Damon held her even tighter, groaning.

"Da-mon!" she called him again, he was kissing her shoulder.

"Ok ok, I heard you!" He finally let her go. They had a quick breakfast and soon they were back in the black Camaro back to Mystic Falls. They arrived early in the cemetery so they had plenty of time to hide.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked him.

"I'll be fine if you're there when I open my eyes" Damon answered. They looked at each other reassuringly. They heard a noise someone was coming, they turned their heads and saw Stefan followed closely by Caroline. They didn't have to wait long for Kai and surprisingly he brought Elena with him. She was clearly weakened, hands bound and a thick cloth covered her mouth to prevent any bites.

"OMG Elena!" Caroline shouted, she made a move to approach but was stopped by Kai.

"Don't come any closer" Kai told her. "But wow you're gorgeous!" He winked and Caroline snorted.

"No need to be rude, we came here to make a deal. Let's hope it's a good one 'cause I don't want to have to bring her back with me again, she whines too much" Kai said naturally.

It was time. Bonnie started chanting and by her side Damon felt like he was being transported to the night he died. He could see Stefan and Katherine, he blinked his eyes furiously and then he was able to see Bonnie again, she had a worried look but continued chanting, the wind was rising around them.

Kai didn't fail to notice it "What are you up to?" he demanded, looking at Stefan and Caroline but the two remained in silence. He left Elena and moved in the direction where the power was coming from.

Bonnie saw him coming but she didn't waver, near her Damon had collapsed and soon she was ready to attack Kai. But he was faster than her and had her pinned against a nearby tree, her arm was injured and bleeding. Bonnie struggled to focus again, she raised her hand in Kai's direction and projected the magic from Damon. Blood covered Kai's shirt, his eyes were wide in shock and he fell to the ground heavily.

Stefan went to Elena and untied her.

Caroline ran to her, prepared to feed Bonnie her blood but was surprised when she saw the wound healing itself "Bonnie! Are you a vampire?" she asked.

Good. If she was healing it meant Damon was OK, she glanced quickly at him but he remained on the ground without moving.

"Damon!" she hurried to him, concerned, she lifted his head a bit "Damon!" she called again. She rested her forehead against his, did she do something wrong?

"Hey, is he down?" he murmured. She opened her eyes and found his staring back.

"You're okay!" she kissed his lips, softly at first, then eagerly. He took that as a yes.

They were had completely forgotten they weren't alone, Stefan, Caroline and Elena we're observing the scene in silence.

Caroline cleared her throat, she had things to say alright, she just couldn't find the words.

They turned their heads towards the observing trio, Stefan seemed happy, Caroline like she couldn't wait for an explanation and Elena looked confused, eyeing Damon like he was still her property or something.

"We better remove Kai's body from here" Stefan broke the silence "And we'll meet you at the house?"

Bonnie and Damon nodded at the same time, they went for their car while Stefan disposed of Kai's body.

"They saw us kiss, I think they understood what it means, don't fret" Damon said putting his arm over her. He knew her well.

"Yeah, I guess"

"So the last obstacle is to face Jeremy?"

"Yup" she confirmed.

"How do you feel?"

"Good, ready for more"

"Don't joke Damon, you had me worried, I should melt your brain for it"

He chuckled. The spell was very real for him but it was over, no need to overthink it.

They drove in silence. The driveway at the Boarding House had the cars of the others in it.

"Caroline probably called them" Bonnie commented.

Stefan, Caroline and Elena arrived soon after. They entered the house together.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy but he didn't even seem to notice her, perhaps it was better this way.

Matt had already explained them what was happening, so now, all it was left was to tell them the story of how they escaped the 1994 dimension and their current relationship status.

Bonnie had imagined this conversation many times, so she summarize it all and hoped her friends wouldn't make many questions.

"But how did you heal if you're not a vampire?" Caroline interjected.

Bonnie sighed, she was tired "Listen Care, Damon and I are linked and I enjoy some perks of his vampire nature, like the accelerated healing and the eternal youth, we did it so I could remain the same until we reached our present time"

The revelation of their bond earned them some strange looks but no one dared to say anything.

Well, until Jeremy finally spoke accusingly "So you're with Damon now? You hate him! You broke with me over the phone and now you're with him?"

_Now_. She was with Damon _now? _No. They were together for a long time, Jeremy must have not heard that part of the story.

Before she could respond, Stefan, trying to calm him (and everyone else), recommend that they all went home, they could come back to talk with Bonnie and Damon, but they should remember that while for them it had been only some months since they last saw Bonnie and some days, Damon, for the two it had been years.

Damon secretly thanked his brother, when saint Stefan was in action things always worked out.

They all left, including Elena, she was staying over at Caroline's. Bonnie noticed that her friend didn't even say goodbye to her. Caroline gave her a bone crushing and promised to come back later, she had to check on her initial shock at her relationship with Damon seemed to have passed.

Matt gave her nod and Tyler just shrugged, now the twins would have to merge and he was happy about it. Jeremy had disappeared furiously.

Alaric recommended some rest for the two of them and went to meet Jo. Enzo actually congratulate Damon on his relationship with Bonnie before leaving.

With everyone out the way, Damon hugged his brother, it was good to see him again.

Stefan ordered some food, they chatted over the meal in the living room. Stefan liked seeing his brother so happy and Bonnie too, they seemed to have done each other very good.

"Welcome to the family Bonnie" he said sincerely.

Bonnie smiled a bit embarrassed. Damon looked at her lovingly, approving his brother's words.

"Just be careful Caroline might be planning your wedding as we speak"

They laughed together but Stefan was probably right, Bonnie thought.

"I'm sure we can handle it" Damon told his brother.

Bonnie reached for Damon's hand and entwined their fingers, now they were free to do everything they wanted and you know what? They were going to.

**The End**

**A/N: So this is the end, I never planned for this story to be long and it ended up being longer than I had intended. I'll probably write another story about them, but not related to this one. This is simply my version of how Bonnie left the dimension together with Damon and them finally being in an established relationship. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
